Unseen
by jesssayshello
Summary: Before the Fairest of Them All was a story between two sisters, one who craved for love, but was lead down a path of cruelness and deceit. Those things made her empty heart cold, and she failed to realise that it was not love she found, but simply its nightmares. The older sister was blinded by kindness, and that kindness lead to a sweet and fragile love, her victory and demise.


**A/N: Just a heads up to those who haven't read The Fairest of them All, my other fanfic, to read that before reading this, because otherwise, you won't know what's going on, since this is basically what happens before TFOTA, but leads up to the present, with Guinevere and all.**

* * *

Cordelia watched as her sister freed the bird from its magic-bound cage. With its small wings, the bird began exploring the horizons of the red world, its feathers tricking down on the immortals like snow. This beautiful essence was followed by the demise of the First Blood Race, as their infinite lives began to slowly wither away, caused by this tiny, tiny, existence hidden among the feathers of the bird. The only thing it shared in common with the residence was the fact that it wasn't living.

It was a simple act of kindness, yet it brought forward such monstrous calamity.

The 'tsunami of death' took a toll on her sister, yes, but Cordelia believed it barely meant anything for her. For this 'tsunami' had taken her father far, far away from her, beyond this world and never to be seen again.

Cordelia remembered not seeing Cecelia smile for decades, and remembered her mother falling into such a grief-stricken state that there was no sighting of her for decades as she locked herself in her room. It was to the extent where those who disturbed her would have their heads cleanly sliced off.

But often, when Cecelia visited her room, the young girl walked out unscathed.

Cordelia clenched her fists. Even when her beloved was taken away, her mother _still_ gave affection towards _her_, who was the sole reason why she would_ never_ see her husband again. That killer-forgiving mother of hers had her pretty, sinful lips sealed, despite being well aware of what her firstborn daughter did that day.

Cordelia was infuriated. After all that, how _dare_ she still favour her? How dare she still favour a _murderer_ whose hands were filled with the blood of hundreds, which among them was her beloved, under her regime? Even though that because of her daughter's mindless actions, the Endzeit had entered her system and she to, was slowly withering away.

And what about her other daughter who could potentially be exposed to Endzeit itself? Did her mother know that she, Cordelia, was a mere few meters away when her sister freed the bird? That from that encounter did Cordelia discovered that she was immune to it as well?

Did she even _care_?

Kindness wasn't an excuse. It was sickening. Her mother, her sister, that bird that carried such monstrosity…_all _of it.

She barely saw her father, Burai, for a demon king always had his hands full. Thus, there wasn't much affection from either party.

She did, however, noticed that he acted differently in front of her mother, that the sturdy, unclimbable walls crumbled the instant they were alone together.

But it was only with her.

Cordelia was used to it at this point. The loneliness was nothing new.

It was at those darkest times, did she meet a man with hair purer than snow. A man who introduced her mother to her father, and the love and lust that bloomed from there was the sole reason for her existence.

Her _fiancée_, as she would gladly acknowledge. It was him who saved her. It was him who taught her what love truly was. Not from anyone, not from her filthy flesh and blood, but from _him_.

However, it was normal for all the lovely things to be taken away from her. But this time, she found herself truly dreading for it. Dreading that it would disappear.

She remembered Karl's words as they were dancing in one of father's events.

"I give you my sincere condolences," he had said. "She passed away far too young."

She had lowered her gaze in response, slightly tightening her grip on his arm. "Yes. She took care of her daughter well."

He then looked at her, his golden eyes sharp. He was about to reply when he his gaze stopped over her shoulder.

"Karl?" Cordelia recalled asking.

Karl smiled at her and leaned forward to press his cheek against hers. "It seems that it has become quite noisy over there. The nobles appeared to be crowding around something incredibly entertaining."

"That doesn't matter," she said. "Their lives are boring, so they most likely will claw at any excitement they can find."

"And how are you faring, my dear?" he asked. She could hear the smile in his voice, and shivered at the soft lips and silky voice right by her ear.

She focused on keeping her voice steady. "Of course, the roles of a demon lord's daughter doesn't allow one to be too laid-back. But, in return, getting whatever I want is a simple matter, so I supposed I'm faring well."

Karl hummed. His eyes flickered over her shoulder once more before he twirled her, and it was then did she notice the woman whom she detested.

She brightened upon seeing that her sister was enjoying the ball the least, seeming to have not fully recovered from their mother's death.

Cordelia sneered. Of course she would be grieving, grieving that she no longer had anyone to spoil rotten and leech off from. She must be regretting disobeying their mother's orders that day, as fate had punished her with her parent's deaths in return, the grief and remorse slowly eating her sanity.

"Cordelia, Heinz," Cecelia greeted. She looked the most worn out Cordelia had ever seen her, the powder unable to completely hide the bags and swollen eyes.

Karl stared at her.

"You don't look too well, sister," said Cordelia, masking her disdain with concern. "You should retire early."

Cecelia wrapped her arms around herself. "You know that's not possible. Our presence is needed today."

"They'll understand if you retire. After all, mother has passed away."

Cecelia took a sharp breath and straightened. "No, they would not. They'd expect us to not mope around now that mother has passed away, and continue to support Burai, who, if you weren't aware, is also greatly affected by mother's death. There are those who still mourn for their families as well, and it's all the more reason why they are dependent on him. As one of the most powerful individuals to walk on this land, they _need_ him to find a cure for this. That is the reality, Cordelia."

She then took a step forward and lowered her voice. "Though, it appears to me that you felt_ nothing_ after mother's death. At least make yourself useful and re-educate yourself on what gratitude is."

Cordelia vividly remembered the look she received before her sister walked off. She also remembered her face burning, her eyes unable to lift from the floor to meet her fiancée's. Embarrassment and shame was followed by sudden rage due to a damaged pride, as her sister _dared_ to scold her in front of the man she held dear.

That rage then mixed with jealousy when Cordelia caught Karl's eyes lingering on her sister for far too long. His demeanour betrayed nothing, but at that moment, Cordelia didn't care that paranoia flooded through her.

She learnt that it was natural to have many lovers, that it was alright to treat love as a game. Yet, when she saw him doing the same thing, she found herself minding it. The more she thought about it, the more she felt unsatisfied, utterly horrible inside.

She assumed it was due to the fact that it was her sister who might steal him away, and with that mindset locked in, she turned it into hatred and poured it towards Cecelia.

She met Karl's eyes and returned his smile. She will not allow her sister the taste of victory. Not even an ounce of it.

Her eyes landed on their intertwined hand and narrowed. It wasn't a surprise that her lover was an equally as dull, obnoxious and self-centred. He flatly refused her advancements.

However, Cecelia didn't speak to her for months. The more she remembered it, the more Cordelia felt a spark of joy lighting up inside of her.

Quickly pushing back the guilt, she recalled herself laughing at her sister's death, watching with eyes filled with delight as the flames slowly devoured her among the ruins of the carriage.

She suddenly felt all light upon realising it. Karl was all _hers._


End file.
